Do You Know Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper?
by living.my.own.fantasy
Summary: Mr. Cooper,I am pleased to inform you that you would be doing the quiz about a studio mate on Ms. Allison "Sonny" Munroe. Out of all people. I'm the luckiest guy on earth. Chad has to do a quiz on how much he knows Sonny. Just about everything. Multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

**I'm now the most depressed person in the world. I've just watched the saddest and most depressing movie in the history of movies. The characters just keep haunting me. I need to write to get them off my mind. The movie was awesome though. The kind that really makes you feel their pain. Well anyways…**

**Do you know **_**Sonny Munroe**_**, ****Chad Dylan Cooper****?**

Stupid dumb thing stupid dumb Mr. Condor added to our studio. I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, why do I need to know anyone else in the studio? So long as I know their characters, it's fine! Well, duh you wouldn't understand now!

_*Flashback*_

"_Everybody! I have ordered a pile of quizzes about every single one of you to be made. I have decided that you, my moneymakers, are not making enough money for me! My observations are that you aren't working together, or even know each other well." The Condor bellowed in a way that made everyone jump."AND that's why each and every one of you would be doing a quiz about someone else in this studio, yes, he or she could be on a different set!"_

_Everyone gasped and looked around worriedly at ¾ of the people they don't know at all._

"_You would however have associated with them or would associate with them so it wouldn't be too unfair. Like Penelope, point to Grady and tell me his favorite cheese!"_

_Penelope hesitated and slowly pointed at the blonde comedian. "Cheddar?" She says uncertainly._

"_Yes, Penelope. That's how it works." Mr. Condor stared at all of the actors an actresses and raised his eyebrows, "Get it? The quiz on another person would be sent to you tomorrow morning on your email. Print it out or do it on the computer. Then hand it in to Freddy, my new quiz marker." Freddy smiled toothily._

"_Quiz marker?" Sonny whispered while Chad stared at her._

**Chad's POV**

I have to check out who I'm doing a quiz on. It's important. What happens if I have to do a quiz on someone to Taco? Wait, or was it Tico? Anyways, I just hope it's Sonn—I mean SOMEone I know. Well. Like Sonn—Trevor.

My laptop was switched on, and my perfect face stared back at me. Whoa, I'm hot. _If only Sonny thought that. _I mean. Whatever. Sonny overload!

"Ding Ding! Chad Mail. Boss. Mr. Condor." My Chadtop spoke while I checked my Chadmail.

**(A/N Italics-the Chadmail. Normal and in parenthesis-Chad thinking)**

_To: ...com_

_From: _

_Mr. Cooper,_

_I am pleased _(I know you're really not, boss man)_ to inform you that _(THAT? THAT WHAT?) _you would be doing the quiz about a studio mate on _(ON? Scrolling. Scrolling. I know he inserted all those enters on purpose. Evil man.)

_Ms. Allison "Sonny" Munroe_

**End of letter. Enjoy Mr. Cooper. **

**P.S. Congratulations. You have the longest email address.**

Ms. Allison Sonny Munroe. Out of all people. Allison. Sonny. Munroe. Sonny.

I'm the luckiest guy on earth.

**Sonny's POV**

Great. My email is beeping, or rather MOO-ING. It must be Mr. Condor with our quiz mates. Dang it.

I switched on my computer to reveal a row of all my friends in Wisconsin when I went back this summer. Ooh.. I look good in that sparkly blue shirt. Like Chad's sparkly blue eyes…No wrong! Like the sky. There.

I clicked on my email.

_To: .com_

_From: _

_Ms. Munroe,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you would be doing the quiz about a studio mate on_

_Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper_

**End of letter. Enjoy Ms. Munroe**

**P.S. Congratulations! You're studio quiz mate has the longest email address.**

Mr Chad Dylan Cooper. Out of all people. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Chad.

Why me?

**HORRIBLE? FANTASTIC? AWESOME? PLAIN? TOO SHORT? COULD'VE BEEN BETTER? I need your advice!**

**You are the key to better fanfics in our Channy filled future.**

**Just ten seconds. Just one click. Just one thought. And you're improving millions of other stories. **

**We need you.**

**Haha lol jk! **

**- Andi**


	2. Kissing with Flying COLORS

10:07

**W.O.W. You guys are the best! EVER! I've decided for 10 question with 2 questions per chap, so there would be about 5 more chaps. Here's second chap, but there's something sorta important down there so please read it after you're done with the story.**

**Chad's POV**

_Question Number ONE:_

_What is Sonny Monroe's Favorite Color? Why? Since When?_

These sure are weird questions. It starts off easy then it goes all spread out. WEIRD! I gripped onto my _Chad Dylan Coo-pen _Pens I got from Switzerland. Smirking, I checked the picture of me on the pen out.

"Hello, Beautiful." I blew a kiss into my reflection since each pen comes with a little mirror on the top. Just how I like it.

Trying hard to pull myself away from the hot man staring back at me, I continued reading the quiz email.

Sonny's favorite color? EASY! Yellow. Don't ask me how I know! Don't look in my computer either! You won't find anything by checking my histories in my Chadtop. No, no! Don't look. _Click. _(silence) **(A/N in case you're confused, Chad is talking to himself. And apparently, he clicked it himself)**. I know it says "Sunshine Sonny", but that doesn't mean I went to her fansite! I just happened to click on it. OK, fine. I know it also says "Sunshine Sonny" on the most visited sites, but it was a pure coincidence. I kept on pressing on the link on Google by accident! Yea, I pressed it without knowing about a thousand times, but don't blame me!

Yellow is Sonny's favorite color. She likes it because it reminds her of the sunny days of Wisconsin, and of her bubbly and cute personality. I mean, bubbly personality. She's liked the color since her dad nicknamed her Sonny, and she's never changed it because yellow reminds her of her dad that passed away when she was young. 

Whoa. That was easy. It just poured out like water from my mind onto the keyboards. My mind memorized that! No! I did not memorize her facts like a stalker! I just happened to come across…it…and my mind memorized it by accident. NOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!

Next and last question for the day:

_Question Number TWO:_

_How many guys has she kissed? As is full-on lip contact, no objects in between._

WHAT? What kind of question is that? So he purposely doesn't want me to count our fake kiss. HOW MANY GUYS HAS SHE KISSED? You mean, she has kissed someone before? NO! I wanted to be the first. No, I mean. I would like to be the first to a lot of girls. Seriously, this I have no idea. I mean it could be zero or (gulp) a hundred. Who knows? I know Condor has blocked the internet for a few days so we couldn't cheat. And no one was allowed to tell anyone answers or someone would get fired. But the Randoms wouldn't betray me right?

"You wouldn't betray me right?"

"Why wouldn't I betray you? We are not f-r-i-e-n-d-s. You are the r-i-v-a-l!" Tico said slowly like he was talking to a kid.

"Wait. Who are you doing your quiz on?" I asked, a plan forming in my mind.

"Devon."

"An answer for an answer." I grinned slyly and held out my hand for Taco to shake.

"NO! I would never help you!" He protested and spat on my hand.

"Eww…Eww! EWW!" I squealed and wiped all that random germs back on Taco's sleeve and wanted to punch him, but then I remembered the matter at hand.

"Why do you think I would help you? Just this once, an answer for an answer. No one needs to know this. Just you and me." He stared at me skeptically but surprisingly took my hand to shake it.

"Fine. Just this once."

"How many guys has Sonny…urgh…kissed?" I winced but crossed my fingers behind my back, mumbling none in my head.

"Um… Lemme see. Hayden is one. She says she's kissed two guys in Wisconsin. I think three. Unless she's been kissing guys behind our backs. Which she might." He said slowly with a finger on his chin.

"WHAT? THREE?" I yelled and shook Taco. "WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

"HUH? CHAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He yelled frantically, while trying to shake himself free.

" Sonny can't have kissed three guys! I was supposed to be the… I mean… she's not that attractive!" I lied through my teeth to avoid myself admitting you-know-what.

"Well I don't know. I think she's pretty hot." He said innocently.

"What did you say?" I gritted my teeth, "BACK OFF SONNY!"

"Ok geez Chad? I was just saying. Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't. Who says I did?" I lied again, shaking my head furiously.

"Yea right. Tawni was right. Your mouth says you don't care, but—"

"I know. I know. My eyes say I do care…" I glanced away dreamily, "NO WAIT! I don't. Whatever. I'm outta here." With that, I left him.

"Hey! You said an answer for an answer. What's Devon's favorite fruit and why?" He screamed behind him.

Ignoring him, I continued walking.

"I'm TELLING!" Taco whined like a little sibling.

"Fine! Devon loves watermelons, because they've got two different colors."

"Huh? Bananas, apples, and durians, all have two colors. Why watermelon?" He asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know. He's not that smart." Then I ran out fast, avoiding any further questions.

_Much to my dismay, Sonny has kissed no one. NOT ONE GUY! However, she's been yearning for my lips since she moved to Hollywood. Even though she denies it, she's falling hard for me. Very hard in fact. I might just grant her her wish. _

Fine. A little white lie. I'd get one question wrong, but at least it's much better than writing the…painful…truth. Actually I'm not lying. She loves me.

_And I might just love her too. _

_END____

**Anyways, my mom has banned me from watching Disney or anything now. Because she's mad at me for watching so much TV that she says the only thing I'm allowed to watch is news. WHICH MEANS… I'VE MISSED THAT'S SO SONNY! And probably further eps. I mean, huh? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME MOM? I can't not watch SWAC! So any of you awesome and warm-hearted SWAC lovers, please upload the vids on YouTube. So my mom would count that as my computer time? PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! I know all these rumors about SWAC ending because everyone's watching the YouTube vids instead of the real eps. Fine. I don't think it's true cuz well, see how many people love it! But if you're skeptical, could you please upload it after the air date or something? Put yourself in my shoes, so please? **


	3. Of Ostriches and Paramore

10:07

**I might just have the best reviewers ever! Thank you to all of you who reviewed and please continue reading and reviewing my stories! I've watched That's So Sonny, again thanks to the reviewers, before I died of a mental breakdown. I LOVE YOU ALL! ALWAYS! Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own SWAC **

**Chad's POV**

Question Number 3:

_What is Sonny Munroe's secret fear? Why? _

Really, Mr. Condor, really? That's so easy! Well, for me, of course. I mean, for everyone! She's always been scared of ostriches. Completely hilarious, right? Who's scared of ostriches? You ask me how I know that? No, I'm certainly not stalking her! I then started daydreaming…

_*Flashback*_

"_You're just scared that we're better than you!" Sonny pointed out accusingly, glaring at Chad._

"_Psh. Why would I be scared of you? Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing! You're scared!" Chad brushed the comment off lightly with a slight exaggeration._

"_Pfft. That's dumber than you saying you fear nothing. Why would I, Sonny Munroe, be scared of a bunch of sensitive, girly, drama snobs? The only thing I'm scared of are ostriches. THAT'S ALL I'M SCARED OF! SO THERE!" Sonny yelled triumphantly then realized what she had just said. It was too late, by then Chad's face was already plastered with that winning smirk._

"_So…" Chad grinned and raised his left eyebrow._

"_NO I did not mean that. I'm not scared of ostriches either! I'm not scared of anything!" Sonny's face turned so red you didn't know if she was blushing or angry._

_Chad said nothing. Slowly, he craned his neck forward, opened his eyes really wide, raised his eyebrows really high and curved his mouth. Sonny's eyes widened. Chad's arms were by his side, like chicken wings. As if to make matters worse, he started batting his eyelashes really hard and furious. With that, Sonny screamed and fell to the ground. _

_Chad looked worried for a second there, then quickly started staring._

_There was a long hesitation as Sonny opened her eyes reluctantly._

"_How did you do that imitation of the ostrich so well?" She quietly regained words and stood up, as if nothing had just happened, "How did you know that I was so scared of their eyelashes?"_

_Chad curved his lips into a triumphant smirk again, gaining that extra part of information. " I know things."_

"_Fine. You KNOW things." _

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_Good and goodbye." Sonny turned immediately and walked away, head held high, with Chad staring behind her._

_Sonny is scared of ostriches, which is really weird if you ask me. She is especially scared of their eyelashes because she thinks it is unusual for animals to have huge long eyelashes. As her shallow self, she really scared of their ugly and petrifying appearance and beak. This all started when she went to an ostrich farm in Wisconsin and she turned around with an ostrich staring right down her neck, an inch away from her. Its eyes were like table tennis balls and glued on hers, batting its eyelashes. She screamed and started crying. Well, she was five, what do you expect?_

I got all that extra information from her fansite after we had that argument. We've been fighting a lot these days. Actually, these days, whenever we fight, the only thing I'm thinking about is how pretty her hair looks, and how her clothes shows her curves and body really well…. EWWW! PERV! What is wrong with me? After I met Sonny, I've actually really started dreaming and thinking about her all the time! Normally, I date a girl, ignore them completely, get some pics for the press, dump them, then find a new girl. No sweat. No time or work spent on them whatsoever. I'm not even dating Sonny, and I'm actually planning out our date, if that happens. Scary what that girl does. Not really. It makes me very happy.

WHAT?

Ignore that huge part of me thinking about her. I didn't really think it. I've been really out of CDC-Mode these days. I'm just constantly in Sonny World. Forever stuck on that same "Dreaming About Sonny" carousel. Spinning round and round with all the other guys. Never moving on to the "Date SONNY!" rollercoaster ride. Then eventually to the "KISS SONNY!" peak of the rollercoaster and enjoy the rest of our lives, I mean, the ride. Moving on, the next question. Yes.

_Who is/are Sonny Munroe's favorite celebrity/celebrities?_

Have they run out of questions or something? PARAMORE! It practically screams it out. I heard her singing it in her dressing room…

_*Flashback*_

_Chad sneaks into Sonny's dressing room. Again. With the excuse of annoying her, when really just wanting to see her. Walking quietly, he heard a little burst of melody. It was so familiar. So strong and sweet._

"_Everybody sing! Like it's the last song you'd ever sing! Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?" The melodious voice got louder and louder as Chad neared Sonny's dressing room._

_Sonny… Definitely…Chad thought_

_Sonny came into view as he slowly opened the dressing room door. She was seated in front of her mirror and holding a hair brush, singing to her reflection, acting like a rock star._

"_Everybody live! Like it's the last day you'd ever see! Tell me, tell-CHAD!"_

"_Tell you what?" He played dumb as he silently had to stop his mind from thinking how good she was._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To hear you make fun of yourself." It came out harsher and meaner then he intended._

_Sonny hesitated. Then cautiously looked at Chad._

"_Make fun of myself?" She said softly and with a tinge of hurt detectable._

"_NO! NO! Not make fun of yourself!" He covered his mouth, saving him from spluttering out utter rubbish he didn't mean. He just couldn't bear Sonny getting hurt. "You were good. Great. Better than Britney Spears and Miley Cyrus put together." Chad started rambling._

_Sonny started to giggle._

"_Miley Cyrus is horrible, you know?" She said teasingly._

"_Really? I thought you were singing her song!" Chad said, completely oblivious._

"_NEVER! That was "Born for this" by Paramore. Which is awesome, by the way. They're my favorite band!" She beamed with admiration._

"_Oh. Never heard of them." Chad said, not really caring._

"_WHAT?" Sonny gaped her perfectly glossed mouth, "How could you?" She then started hitting Chad's shoulder. _

"_Ow! Ow! OW! SONNY! WHAT THE HECK?" Chad yowled in pain, while trying to flick her hand off._

"_Sorry. I get carried away easily." She blushed slightly, which caused Chad's heart to melt into puddles of love and his shoulder miraculously didn't hurt any more._

"_It..It's..Fine." Chad was dazed and walked away, head in the clouds._

That's how I know it. Wow. She really melts my heart. I really need to see her today. I'm off. Let's hope today's a hair-let-loose day. That really gets my heart pumping and my eyes widening.

**_  
How was that? By the way, I am really scared of ostriches in real life. For the same reason as Sonny in my fic. Only it was a farm in Malaysia when I went there for summer few years ago. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I know people are adding it to alert and favorites but why not review? It actually tells me what to improve or boosts my self-confidence for me to write more. **

**And READ MY OTHER FICS!**

**-Andi**


	4. Huh? Sonny's bad habit?

10:07

**This is definitely to all of you! I laughed so hard at some of your reviews and all of them just made me smile(: Virtual High Five Ostrich Haters! Don't worry, I still love you, ostrich lovers!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Anything. As much as I wish to.**

**Chad's POV**

_What are the names of Sonny's horses? _

Dash and Slash. The names of her newest twin horses. Why not name it Cash? That's what I'd name it. Definitely. Well, besides Chad Dylan Cooper Jr. Nah. My dog already has that name. Dash is the older one, he's taller and a lot grander than Slash, who is small and wimpy. However, Sonny has a soft spot for that horse. Humph. Sonny picks favorites.

Blink. Sonny's other horse. Apparently, Blink is the fastest and best looking. The name makes sense for the "fastest" part but not the "best looking" part. "Best looking"'s definition is practically Chad Dylan Cooper. So he should be called Blink Chad Dylan Cooper. But that doesn't make sense. Whatever. Blink's my favorite. Well, he is supposedly the best looking and the hottest in horse standard.

Velvet. Sonny's only female horse. She's "smooth as velvet" apparently. White and shiny. Silky and smooth. That's how her blog describes her horse. Not that I read it. I just happen to know. Sonny's grandmother got her Velvet when she was 10 for her birthday.

Kennedy. Her oldest and coolest horse. Kennedy is her first horse that she got when she was five, when her dad died, her mom bought it for her to console her and the whole family. He's dark and mysterious, yet once you get to know him, he's really fun and friendly to you. Kennedy was Sonny's best friend and "boyfriend" when she was young. *throws up* Even five year old Sonny should know that her boyfriend shouldn't be a horse! Her boyfriend should be, not that I'm bragging, someone like me. Someone perfect. Hot. Smart. Sensitive. Cute. Funny. Rich. Adorable. Oh, and modest. Like me. Who else?

_Sonny has five horses. Kennedy, Velvet, Blink, Dash, and Slash (in order of first to last). I mean, who is that spoilt? Even if you live in a farm, you don't need FIVE horses. Yea, yea, I know I have seven horses that I've never touched, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. There's always an exception for Chad Dylan Cooper. I personally think that she's named them wrong. I would name them Chad, Chadelina (for the girl), Dylan, Cooper, and Trooper ( for the twins). _

There. The facts about Sonny's horses. Interesting how I know so much, eh? I know what you're thinking. _He must like her a lot and check her fan site all the time and that's why he knows so much. _Well, NOOO! I don't like Sonny, and would never like Sonny. She's a freakin' Random, for heaven's sake! LAY OFF!

_What is Sonny Munroe's bad habit?_

Uhh…. I really don't know. I thought she was perfect and flawless and _cute. _How could someone so stupid cute have a bad habit?

What. In. The. World. Am. I. Saying.

Now you must be thinking "Oooh. Chad Dylan Cooper likes Sonny Munroe." Or something dumb like that. I don't! For the last time! Well. You don't believe me? Fine. I'd prove it. I'd say all of her horribly bad and *choke* not at all cute bad habits.

Sonny Munroe is a nail-biter. She bites her beautifully trimmed nails whenever she's nervous, or when she meets me. Depends. Her fingers reach up to her gorgeously glossed lips and her white and cute teeth and slowly chew on the edges. Such a gorgeous sight. All the time I'm thinking "I wanna kiss you. Come here." Then if I didn't have the self-control, I'd just pounce on her and hungrily suck at her lips and pour our my heart and soul….

Okaay. That went bad. Ignore that. Please.

_Sonny Munroe is a horribly cute nail-biter. She has this very bad habit that might cause tapeworms in her stomach. It's so gross and just make me want to keep away from those lips. She should really stop or she could die. A horrible death._

She might.

Then she won't be in my life anymore.

That would be… good.

NO IT WON'T!

Yea, it will.

NO YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HER!

I don't.

Dare I say it, I like her. A lot. More than a lot.

I dared myself.

_It just might be true._

**So? NEED YOUR REVIEWS! I just might be suffocating of…something horrible. Something like I-don't-know-how-I-did-itis. I NEED THE MEDICATION. HELP ME! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS. I might be doing completely horrible and I don't know. I might be doing fantastic and I don't know. So help ME!**

**Who loved Camp Rock 2? I know I did! **


	5. Singing and JackTyler

10:07

**I really don't know what to put here. I really can't describe how to thank all of my reviewers. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! There. I'm gonna use some of your ideas like ****LifeLover17 ****and ****Sonny With A Chance's ****ideas about a sequel. Hmmm…. (puts finger on chin) I just might. Depends on how busy I am. I'd try my best! ****Princesscolourful ****suggested a question that I'm gonna use right here! So all credit of the first question goes to her! :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC. *****robot voice* Can't own SWAC.**

**Chad's POV**

_What does Sonny Munroe do in her spare time? _

Sing. Sing. All she does is sing. Unlike me. I have a variety of hobbies. Not basketball, dribbling is lame. Not baseball, hitting is lame. Not soccer, kicking is lame. Fine, I get it. I just don't like sports with any kind of ball! How's that? Not swimming, it messes up my hair. Not surfing, it messes up my hair. Not karate, it messes up my hair. AND anything that messes up my hair. Not ballet, hate the clothes! Not hip-hop, baggy is so old! Not tap dancing, eww who wears those tights? OR anything that is a definite bad taste of clothes! Not reading, too nerdy. Not writing, **(A/N I LOVE WRITING!) **my hand hurts. Not gaming, spoils my perfect eyesight.

Fine. I have no other hobbies except for acting and playing the guitar.

How did I get from talking about her hobbies to mine?

Chad Dylan Cooper loves himself. He needs to.

So back on topic. What does Sonny Munroe do in her spare time? Sing.

There was this one day where I was eyeing her in the cafeteria, while I was fully absorbed in her gorgeousness, I realized I haven't bickered/flirted with her yet. And I was all like "OOHHH!". Then she went out of the cafeteria. And I JUST HAD to follow her, well, of course! Why wouldn't I? Then I noticed these other guys sitting at this other table, their eyes glued to her too. I was all like "WHAT THE HECK?". So I had to show them she was mine, right? With my possessiveness, I chased after her immediately and casually swung my arm around her. She was kinda taken-aback and just stared at me like I was crazy. Well, I'm not crazy. Just crazy for her love.

"Chad! What are you doing?" She whispered and shot daggers at me.

"Nothing sweetie. Just casually swinging my arm around you, Sonshine." I said loudly and smirking at the other guys. They rolled their eyes and turned around.

"Ohh. I see what's going on here." She grinned MY grin and continued, "Don't I?"

"No! You don't see what's going on here!" I retorted immediately, then regretted that, "I mean, urgh, why am I touching a random?" I lied and quickly pulled my arm back like I've just touched a dead bug, then rolled my eyes and walked off.

But not before I saw that confused and hurt face Sonny had. Hurt?

Turning around, I then saw Sonny stepping off, heading to her dressing room. Her face fragile and looking completely perplexed. I couldn't control myself, I HAD to run after her. So I did. Following her slowly, I hid behind a huge spiky pot plant. And no, I was not stalking her. Stalkers wear black and caps to cover their identity. Wait, I know I am wearing black and a cap- but that's not the point. Cautiously, I edged myself over to the frame of her dressing room door. With that, I could see her clearly, but she couldn't see me. I'm brilliant! *mentally blows kisses at myself* Whoa, wait, what? A faint blast of singing reached my ears, then I saw Sonny singing. My first thought was Whoa! Then it was wait! WHAT? She had her earphones plugged in her ears, her pencil in her hand and scribbling words on a piece of paper. Then singing it out loud. Her voice was so powerful yet sweet.

And that's how I end up outside her dressing room after lunch everyday. That's also how I know she likes Paramore.

_Sonny Munroe does nothing but sing in her spare time. I mean, stop singing! Do something else! Like me! I have a huge variety of hobbies. Including basketball, reading, hip-hop dancing, and swimming. She should be more like me._

A little white lie wouldn't hurt.

_Who is Sonny Munroe's celebrity crush?_

Chad Dylan Cooper has to be the answer. If it's not, I'm going to…going to… make it be the answer! I need to rest. Let me go annoy Sonny!

*Later*

"Hey Sonn-ayyy!" I dragged out her last syllable of her name to make it rhyme. Smart right?

"Chad." She nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

"Whoa..Whoa… What's with the attitude?" I said, feigning angriness.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to…" Wait, what am I doing here? Why am I here? I stared at her like a mute. "I'm here to… ask you….WHO'S YOUR CELEBRITY CRUSH?" I spluttered out the first thing on my mind.

"Oh. That's easy. Jackson Tyler." She said nonchalantly then waved me off.

"Oh yea of course, I knew it." I said quickly then what she just said dawned on me, "WHAT? JACKS-I can't even say his name. How could you? How could you betray my trust, Sonny? You can't go off liking other guys!" I screamed.

"We're not even dating…." She said slowly, completely weirded out.

"Oh yeah…. I mean. HOW COULD YOU LIKE THAT JERK VAMPIRE? He's just sparkly, I'm hot!"

"Wait. You want me to like you?" She said slowly and grinned.

"Huh? No. I mean. I did not say that." I quickly covered it up, "Psh. Why would you think that?"

"Oh whatever. You know, I was just saying." She brushed it off but with a smirk only I could handle.

"Yeah right? I mean why would I want YOU to like me?" I rolled my eyes but inside I knew I wanted her to.

"Pfft." She stated lightly and turned to walk off.

I really wanted to chase after her and hold her in my arms, to claim her mine, to tell her I love her… Did I just say that? I don't love her. I just really really like her. Better? But I didn't. Why? I'm a gutless man! That's why! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't risk her not liking me back. I mean, before I ask every girl out, I know for sure they're going to say yes. Well, they're just girls who love me! But Sonny? She's different. In the end I just ended up standing like some lonely no-lifer in HER dressing room while she's left the room 5 minutes ago. I really should stop giving myself reasons not to date her.

_Sonny's celebrity crush is the one and only CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I mean you could have guessed right? Wasn't that obvious? As much as she hides it, she loves me. I know she does. She knows she does. We all know she does. _

**A/N REVIEW! I need two more questions for Chad to do. What have you got in mind? I would most definitely give you credit if I use your question. Remember, the Channy-er, the better!**

**I loved Chad Without a Chance, because our beloved Fine Fine Good Good fights are still alive! Don't you just love it when Chad helps Tawni dump people?**

***Live Channy. Laugh Channy. Love Channy***


	6. Guys, ZEfron, and More Guys

10:07

**A/N Wow I was surprised to get so many great ideas! Seriously, you guys are awesome! I can't use all of your questions, but I'm using a few and some ideas from your reviews for the **_**next and final chapter**_**. Well, as you all know, this **_**was originally**_** going to be my last chapter of this story. Read the words in italics and underline, guess you know what that means, eh? *wink wink* YES, YOU'RE RIGHT! Wait what? So anyways, I'm going to do two questions here then another chapter later. Then I just might do a sequel because it was the most epic-ally awesome idea ever. So put me on author alert so you'd see when my sequel's up. (I'd restate that at the bottom so you won't forget)**

**First question credited to: cdrocks98 (anonymous reviewer), LifeLover17 (kind of for mentioning Zefron)**

**Second Question credited to: HeyIt'sME2610, Cbcgirl**

**Disclaimer: No I don't. Own. SWAC**

**Chad's POV**

_What does Sonny Munroe think of Zac Efron? What would her reaction be when he asks her out?_

I. Had. To. Freakin'. Cover. My. Eyes. After. I. Read. That. Sentence.

This should be censored! It should be rated R for—well-using that forbidden _thing's _NAME!

I had an emotional attack that harmed both my mind and my heart. Oh, and it also burnt my eyes.

Nah. Who am I kidding? I so read that. That is so unfair! Why is Sonny always paired with—YOU-KNOW-WHO? Why wasn't the question something like "What does Sonny Munroe think of CHAD DYLAN COOPER? Why will she say yes when he asks her out?" or something reasonable. But NOO! They had to type in those _evil words of doom. _

Well I'd tell you what she thinks of Zac-freakin-Efron. OMIGOSH! I said that! I need a bar of soap to wash my tongue! Anyways, back to the point. SHE HATES THAT DANCING-SHE-MALE! I DON'T THINK SO! I KNOW SO! And I'd so prove it to you….

***later on* In Sonny's Dressing Room**

I flung Sonny's door open. Like always. I entered loudly and obnoxiously. Like always. I screamed her name out loud. Like always. Then I secretly checked her out from behind. Like always.

"What Chad?" She glared at me with those hypnotizing-ly cute brown eyes.

"Well. I-" I started arrogantly but got cut off.

"Oh get on with it! I don't have all day you know?" She eyed me with disbelief.

Oh. So she's saying she doesn't have time for me. Well, I'd show you how much Chad-time's worth.

"Weeeellllll…"I dragged my words long and slow, "I- Just…..Came…..Here….."

"URGH!" Sonny exploded then hit me on the arm, "GET ON WITH LIFE!"

"Ow! That hurt." I said sincerely. Wow. She's kinda strong.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Aww…. She's so cute when she's angry. And when she stares at me with those eyes. "Hurry up. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." She snapped impatiently.

"Fine. Do you like Zac Efron?" I hurried up and glanced at her, crossing my fingers.

"Well. Yes. Kind of. He is pretty hot and he has such an amazing voice! Too bad he's dating Vanessa Hudgens." She said slightly then drifted off into empty space.

It took me a few second to process the information.

Then it clicked. Like a meteor hitting a planet. I exploded. Entirely.

"WHAT THE HECK? SONNY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU SICK? ARE YOU DUMB? ARE YOU CRAZY? ZAC EFRON HAS BEEN MY ENEMY FOR—AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER. AND YOU COME IN SAYING THAT YOU LIKE HIM?..." I droned on and on and didn't stop yelling until I felt a strong contact on my lips.

Whoa.

It was strong and passionate. I responded quickly and deepened the kiss with my own force. Our lips moved in harmony as we were both hypnotized completely by the bliss and feelings pouring out slowly for each other. I sucked at her lips hungrily, like I have been dreaming about for years. Wow. She was a good kisser.

We slowly broke apart but I clung on to her shoulders, pulling her in for more. My arms quickly pressing her body to mine, and my head leaned down, kissing her once more.

She smiled at me.

I grinned back.

It was like a dream.

Finally.

After all this time.

My lips have been touched my Sonny Munroe.

"I still like Zac Efron but definitely not as much as I like you." She admitted shyly and gave me her own little smile.

"I would have got mad at the first half, but then I heard the second half of your sentence. For that half, I forgive you. And I like you a lot too." My eyes were dazed as I walked out of her dressing room. I touched my lips, reminiscing every second we spent together just now.

_Sonny Munroe thinks ZE is an idiot and a girl toy, not manly at ALL! She would definitely reject him if her asked her out. Which he won't. Because if he did, he just might wake up with whipped cream all over his face. _

That's all completely true.

_What does Sonny Munroe look for in a guy?_

Psh. Even I know that. And I'm a GUY! No, no, no, I didn't mean it that way. Eww.. You're gross. **(A/N This just reminded me of The Problem with Pauly when Grady accidently puts his arm around Nico and says something like "shows affection", then quickly moving his arm away. LOL I laughed so hard at that. (: Sorry for the distraction, back to the story…) **Sonny Munroe must want someone fun, adorable, cute, hot, sensitive, humorous, daring, courageous, brave, oh and modest too. Wait why does that sound so familiar? Oh yeah! That's what I ALWAYS use to describe me! What can I say? It's true.  
Why the answer of this question should point to CHAD DYLAN COOPER

She likes funny guys. I crack jokes. I make her laugh. I make everyone laugh. Am I right? Am I right?

I'm hot. End of statement. Isn't that obvious?

I'm sensitive. I care about how others feel… Or just how Sonny feels. Which makes me an awesome boyfriend. For Sonny.

Daring and brave. I can brave through fires, wade through the ocean, straddle through poison ivy, to save m'lady. Or just brave through the paparazzi.

I'm modest. I NEVER over-exaggerate. I NEVER EVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE say anything about myself. Too much. I just say the truth.

I care about her. I'd do anything for her. I'd risk my life for her. I love Sonny.

Then it hit me. Like a ton of bricks. I love Sonny. I love her. Wow. I've never felt this good. Well, apart from the time she kissed me, but that's just good. I know she likes me. That's sufficient for now.

_Sonny Munroe looks for guys like Chad Dylan Cooper. She looks for the Chad Dylan Cooper in a guy. If the guy is nothing like Chad Dylan Cooper, it's not who she's looking for. Exactly ZEfron. Take that!_

That's what I wrote. This is what I really thought.

_Sonny Munroe looks for much more than a Chad Dylan Cooper in a guy. She needs more than that shallow self he has exposed to her. She needs the real Chad, which has only been revealed a few times. To Sonny. She looks for down-to-earth-ness, real-ness, and not at all artificial-ness in a guy. That's what I need to change. I'd do anything for my Sonshine._

And I, Chad Dylan Cooper, approve of this statement.

**A/N Cheesy? Cliché? What are your thoughts? I can't hear them! Louder please! Fine, just press the button down there and write them to me. A review is like a cookie to me. And I LOVE COOKIES!**

**RESTATING **

**Add me on author alert because I just might 80% chance be doing a sequel. There's going to be another chapter after this too. Don't forget to R3V13W! **

***Live Channy. Laugh Channy. Love Channy***


	7. Channy Finally

10:07

**A/N Last Chapter guys! I had such a great time writing this and reading the reviews I got everytime! I can't believe this is the ending and I DEFINITELY wouldn't have come that far without YOU! YES YOU! So thank you(: It really means a lot to me. So I guess, it's farewell after this then. :(**

**HAHAHA! I tricked you! Well, sorta(:**

**I've decided to do a….you know it…SEQUEL! Well, that was abrupt. At first, I was just deciding, now I know for sure because so many people want me to do it. And yes, it is going to be about Sonny answering questions about Chad. Again, add me on author alert! Or favorite author. Or favorite story. OR SOMETHING! Are you ready for the last chapter of Chad? **

**First question credited to: GeorgieM (LOL I loved your idea!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Namely SWAC. I have to stop sighing everytime I write this. **

**Third Person (FOR ONCE)**

_How many children does Sonny Munroe want to have? What would she want to name them?_

Chad stared at the computer screen with the new question emailed to him. He smiled smugly and walked to the mirror. He knows he wanted four children. Two girls, two boys. Conner Daniel Cooper. Carrie Delaware Cooper. Carson Dominic Cooper. Caitlyn Dallas Cooper. His own children. And by his I mean Sonny and Chad. He dreams about it all the time. Wow. He's so predictable.

"Hey girlfriend." He said confidently and gestured to his reflection. "Nah what happens if she doesn't get the hint?" Chad sighed and tried a new tactic.

"Sonny, I really want to go out with you. Do you want to go out with me?" He spat out really fast, then dropped his head in disappointment again, "No, Chad! You sound way too desperate."

"Yo Sonshine. Say, I was just thinking, you wanna hang out with me sometime?" Chad deepened his voice, "No. No. No. I sound too uninterested."

"URGH! I could never get this right!" With that, Chad took a plush navy pillow and threw it on the ground. Then stepping and jumping on it. What a waste. He could have given it to me!

**Chad's POV**

I know what you're thinking. Chad's cool. He plays by his own rules. Chad's awesome. But I just can't ask Sonny out! I am so disappointed in myself! I know I kissed her. I know I love her. I know she likes me back. But I just can't ask her! Oh my Chad, I am such a doofus. What am I scared of? What's stopping me? She won't say no. I already know she likes me. Oh no no no. What happens if she just met another guy? And now she likes HIM! Wow that girl works FAST! I bet she's already forgotten about me. I bet she doesn't even remember my name. I've just lost my girl.

And that's why I can't ask her out.

So there I am, moaning and groaning about life. And why Sonny had to meet that guy. Urgh, I hate him! Even if he's a figment of my imagination! Wait, he is? Yeah, maybe Sonny didn't meet another guy! Nah, I bet she did. I work too slow. I'd be a loner and a single guy forever. I'd never marry Sonny and have cute Chad babies. I'd never get anything! I'm only fit for failure.

Out of the blue, I heard two loud knocks on my dressing room door. Who is it? Who's here to disturb my Chad-think-negative time?

Opening the door, what reaches my eyes is the girl I've been thinking about for like forever. Sonny Munroe. Well, I should have known. Perfect for a highly cliché moment like this. I just stood there, like a complete idiot, gawking at her. Don't blame me, she did look hot!

She raised her eyebrows and grinned cheekily at me.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and regained consciousness. What? Sonny knocks me out! She takes my breath away. She sucks the light out of my soul. She… You get the point.

"What are you here for?" I uttered, covering up my gaping at her previously.

"I was here to tell you something—important. Until you started staring at me with your jaw on the floor." She pursed her lips and scrunched her eyebrows together in a teasing way.

"Ok. OK. We ALL get it. Now what are you here for?" I brushed her statement aside, not wanting to go into that.

"Well, I'm just here to ask. Do you like wanna go out with me sometime?" She mentioned blithely.

I was caught off guard. Completely. My eyes widened into tennis balls. My mouth revealing my tongue slightly. Her nonchalant-ness, her casual attitude, her cute deep eyes, I AM SO NOT A MAN! Did she just ask me out?

"Did you just ask me out?" I replied timidly after a very long hesitation.

"Well, yes, you could say it like that." Just as I hoped, she sounded shy and uncertain too. STILL! SHE ASKED ME OUT! And I'M THE MAN!

"So?" She stated softly and her fear lightly unveiling.

YES YES YES! I screamed in my head. Wow, I am desperate. I can't sound desperate. I have to sound cool. I have to…act like a Chad Dylan Cooper. And a Chad Dylan Cooper would kiss her to say yes. But right now, I'm a foolish, confused Chad. Whoops.

"YES YES YES!" I shot out in a very high-pitched and very peculiar manner even I didn't know I had in me. Crap. Did I just say that? Did I just… NO!

I thought quickly and beamed a very toothy and flashy smile at her.

This is awkward.

"Good. I was really nervous for a second there." She responded after the initial shock.

"Yeah…" Lame. Totally lame.

"So? Cooper? What do you say?" I quickly regained my composure and-FINALLY-my Chad Dylan Cooper side was coming out.

"Well, m'lady. I'd see you at 7 tomorrow in your dressing room, I guess." Thank goodness.

"Sure Cooper." She flashed me a smile and turned but I grabbed her arm. Immediately my eyes lit up as I felt that shock.

"Wa…ait. How many children do you want to have?" I just put that out there randomly.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait! What?" If her expression were soup in a pot, you could say it's astonishment with a handful of fear, a sprinkle of confusion, and a drop of delight. And then, I realize what I had just said.

"Ewww! You perv. We haven't even started dating yet!" But she just beat me to it.

"No Sonny. I didn't mean it like that. Seriously, I wasn't even thinking of anything close to that! I would never to that to you, Sonny." The sincere words came out. They were very true. I loved Sonny. I respected her more than I've ever respected anyone.

She then grinned widely.  
"I knew you didn't mean that. But seriously, what?"

"I love you, Sonny." The words slowly unraveled out as my blue eyes bore into hers. Her head lifted up and stared up at my sincere and genuine face.

"Yes I do." My mouth lifted and kissed her. Sweet and slow. The perfect combination for a second kiss.

Her tongue moved with mine, it's like a rendezvous. Dancing in harmony. Moving together in perfect sync. Molding our lips together. As one.

"I do. I do love you too. A lot." She laughed and continued, "And I don't care what my four kids would be named, they're last names just might be Cooper."

Laughing along, I kissed her again.

_Sonny Munroe wants four children. Named Cooper. Anything with the last name Cooper. What can I say? She loves me, just like I love her._

Perfect.

_Congratulations Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. You have finished your set of questions on Ms. Sonny Munroe. Here is your score:_

_You know Sonny Munroe very well. Better than anyone else. You should date her. Or even better, marry her. However, your ego has got in the way of answering the questions seriously. Stop loving yourself too much, Cooper._

_11 out of 11 correct._

_-Mr. Condor_

Wow. Mr. Condor. Who thought he had a sense of sarcasm?

"Hey Chad, what did you get for the quiz?" Sonny asked, her face lighting up as she saw my "report card".

"Wow. You do know a lot about me. 11 out of 11 correct?" She smiled at me while rubbing my back.

"I know you, eh? Ain't I great?" I flickered my eyebrows and smirked my egotistical smile.

"Again, true that Mr. Condor. YOUR EGO, CHAD!" She grinned at me, "Hey I was thinking, this is so unlike you to actually spend time on this quiz, you know? I expected you not to do it and ignore it then go 'I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't need to do this stupid quiz for losers' or something."

Yeah, that's true. Why did I do it? Then it hit it. Of course.

"You want to know why? You really do?" My grin and my eyes shot her a very challenging but cute look that I know from practicing it in the mirror. What? I need to see how people see me when I do my famous expressions.

"Yes I do. Yes I really do." She tried to imitate my mocking-ish voice and succeeding, sadly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."  
"Good. But seriously."

"I wanted to impress you. I wanted to show you I really love you. I wanted to show you I'm a changed man, and a hot one too."

She stared at me.

I stared back.

She just stood there.

I started to panic. What did I say wrong? The hot part?

She stepped forward and put her hand on my chin.

I calmed down.

"Awww….. That's the sweetest thing I've EVER heard. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, Cooper." I melted into a puddle at her touch, her words, her scent. Her.

We kissed.

There. My love story. A happily ever after.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"I love you more than you love me."

"No, I love you more."

"I'm the girl, I am sweeter and can give more love."

"You're sexist."

"You still love me."  
"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."  
"Are we good?"

"Oh, we're SO good."

We kissed.

**A/N THE END!**

**Tell moi. You know what.**

**You know how.**

**You know when.**

**NOW!**

**:) I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I'd miss you so much. In a way. Over the computer. **

**Remember, a sequel! Add me to author alert. 3**


End file.
